


Fireborn Girl

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: A Sunsinger Warlock has forgotten how to find enjoyment amid the endless grind, but Commander Zavala is there to remind her.





	Fireborn Girl

It was after two in the morning when Yana arrived back at the Tower. The courtyard was deserted, or just about. A Titan had come in and was heading wearily for his bed, and he hailed a pair of figures standing beneath the Cryptarch's awning; the Cryptarch himself, and Commander Zavala, leaning against the workbench.

There were a dozen engrams in Yana's pockets so she made a beeline for them, and as she did Zavala got to his feet. 'Goodnight then, Cryptarch.'

'Sleep well, commander.'

Yana watched Zavala go. His familiar armour was absent and he wore only his tunic, breeches and boots. There was a relaxed air about him as he strolled across the flagstones, his eyes taking a last look at the Traveler and the lights of the City before he disappeared into the Tower. Enjoying some off-duty time, she guessed. That was a fond memory from, oh, decades ago.

'Nice to see the commander has time to waste hanging around in the courtyard,' she muttered.

The Cryptarch raised a cool eyebrow at her.

'Sorry, I'm tired and cranky.' To my bones. 'When will they be ready?' she asked, nodding at the engrams.

'Tomorrow afternoon.'

'All right. 'Night, then.' She turned to go.

'The commander wasn't standing idle, Yana.'

She looked over her shoulder. 'Oh? What was he doing?'

But the Cryptarch just smiled his bland smile and began packing away his tools, and Yana headed for her bed.

* * *

 

A few nights later she was back at the Tower at a reasonable time but found she couldn't sleep. Hours after going to bed she threw off the blankets and went to the window. It was a clear night and a warm breeze was blowing. There were few people abroad. In fact, the courtyard was deserted, and even the Cryptarch's tent was closed up. But was that someone standing down there, looking out over the City? His forearms were resting on the railings in an attitude of contemplation.

Yana pulled on one of her training robes and padded barefoot downstairs. The commander looked around when she approached, and straightened. No armour again. The light from the Traveler left his face half in shadows and delineated the hard line of his jaw.

Instead of looking at him she looked out over the City. 'Your insomnia must be worse than mine.'

The minutes ticked past as they stood side by side. She began to think he wasn't going to say anything, when he spoke up.

'Why can't you sleep?'

She probably shouldn't have said anything. There was no point complaining and she'd been at this long enough not to be disturbed by the unreality of being an Guardian. Not by much, anyway. 'It's Yana, by the way.'

'I know.'

She shot a look at him. Did he know? There was no reason why he should, but then the commander was meticulous and she did fight alongside his Titans. Perhaps he made a point of looking into everyone's stats to check that the Hunters and Warlocks weren't compromising his Guardians. Big nosy-parker, she thought sourly.

'I can tell when people are avoiding my questions, Yana.'

She felt herself flush. She wasn't avoiding, she was thinking. 'I don't know. I've got used to late nights. Now I've got some time so, you know, I'm awake.'

'But you seem tired.'

'Thanks, that's nice of you to say so.'

A small smile appeared on his lips. 'Did you learn sarcasm at Ikora's knee or is that all your own?'

So, the big, stoic commander had a sense of humour? That was surprising. She'd only ever seen him reserved. Or ferocious.

'Go to bed, Guardian. We need you rested.'

She hesitated. 'What about you?'

A jump ship descended and a Guardian appeared. A Titan by the silhouette of her armour. Zavala's eyes followed her for a moment but the Titan hadn't noticed them.

'I'm going now. Goodnight, Yana.' And he headed in, leaving her standing at the railings.

* * *

 

The Vanguard room was flooded with Guardians the next morning and it was two hours before Zavala was free to return to his reports. Cayde had wandered off somewhere, and Ikora was talking with a Warlock. Yana, he noticed. Looking at her face closely he thought the young woman still looked tired, though she was standing to attention and her expression was intent.

Ikora shook her head. 'I'm still not seeing that we've made enough progress in that part of the Plaguelands. I want you back there as soon as possible.'

'Of course. I'll let you know what I find.'

She headed out without another word and Zavala and Ikora were left alone. Eris's mutterings floated into the room, along with the guffaws and shouts of Guardians in the courtyard.

He spoke without looking up from his datapad. 'Don't you think you expect rather a lot of her?'

Ikora stared along the table at him like she'd never seen him before. Several long moments passed before she composed herself and said, 'Oh? And when have we ever questioned each other about the ways we direct our Guardians?'

Irritated with himself, Zavala shifted on his feet. They didn't. Not treading on each other's toes was how the three of them functioned best. If anyone tried to tell him how to run his Titans he'd carefully remind them to keep their nose out of his affairs.

But Yana was struggling and it wasn't like Ikora to be oblivious to such a thing. 'She's tired and worried.'

'She never told me that.' Then, incredulous, 'She told you?'

'No. But she's been down in the courtyard late at night. She'll burn out if you're not careful.'

He wondered if he'd offended the leader by speaking up, but Ikora was simply staring at him like he'd sprouted wings. He added, 'You know Sunsingers. They don't know how to slow down. Hurl themselves in, self-revive, hurl again.'

'Yes,' Ikora said, brisk, glancing at a Warlock who'd just come in to speak to her. 'I know Sunsingers.'

* * *

'Yana.'

She looked up at the sound of her name spoken in sharp tones. Commander Zavala was striding across the night-black grass, his brows drawn down and the light from his eyes burning ice-blue.

His initial burst of anger seemed to pass by the time he reached her and he stood hesitating, his hands clasped behind his back. 'What are you doing down here? It's gone two in the morning.'

She was sitting beneath one of the trees in Tower North, looking out beyond the Wall that protected them. So many enemies out there. Endless numbers. Endless fighting. She'd spent fourteen hours in the Plaguelands today and she was exhausted yet she couldn't bear the thought of her bed. Not when she only had to get up tomorrow and do it all over again.

'Has it,' she said flatly.

His mouth tightened. 'I asked you a question, Guardian.'

Getting to her feet with a sigh, she muttered, 'I'm going, I'm going.' She pushed past him, and his eyes followed her.

'Wait.'

She stopped and turned to look at him, but his face was unreadable in the low light. They were both Awoken, but that didn't give them any special connection. With no Awoken customs from their childhoods or shared memories of what it meant to be Awoken they had nothing in common beyond their colouring. It was more significant that they were both Guardians, and as he was about to bawl her out she felt his position over hers keenly.

'Have you told Ikora you're not coping?'

She bristled. 'What do you mean, not coping? I'm fine. I'm just having an off week. Everyone has them.'

'You're not having an –' But he cut himself off, and continued in a softer tone, 'Come over here. I want to talk to you properly.'

They walked over to the railings and looked out past the Wall. She kept her eyes firmly on the dark vista. It was easier looking at the shadowy land beyond than at him.

'Ikora's very understanding. She won't think less of you if you tell her what's on your mind.'

Yana considered this. No, perhaps Ikora wouldn't. But she might not have as much confidence in Yana if she spoke up, and she might no longer tell Yana that she was the most skilled and experienced Sunsinger on her team. She liked that. It was a small thing, but it meant so much to her. Though even that right now didn't make her as happy as it usually did.

The commander was peering at her closely. 'Asking for help isn't weak, Guardian. You can tell me what's on your mind, if you prefer. I won't think less of you either.'

She scrubbed her hands over her face. 'Oh, I don't know. I've been at this too long I suppose. People in the City get to tell themselves that every day is precious and might be their last, and other clichés. But we don't have that. And lately everything feels sort of the same.'

They stood silently for several minutes and Yana began to feel worried. She'd never heard of Guardians being forcibly retired for their own good but had she just talked herself into being the first?

Zavala's voice was soft when he spoke. 'I know how you feel. It's wearing, waiting for the battle to finally be over, wishing for something to change.'

Maybe he did know. He'd been at this longer than her. Well, what was his secret? 'I just want the world to slow down for a moment. That's why I can't sleep. I'm holding back the dawn.'

'You can't do that, Sunsinger,' he reproached her gently. 'You need the dawn.'

She risked a glance up at him, and he didn't look angry or worried. Merely sympathetic, like he knew what she was feeling. 'I guess I've forgotten how to look forward to it. How do you do it?'

He thought for a moment. 'I find away to carve out small moments amid all the work. Sometimes they're not much, but they keep me going.'

A moment. It wasn't much. But then this was a moment, standing here with him, and it was quite nice really. She couldn't remember the last time she'd talked to someone and it wasn't about guns, armour or enemies.

A jump ship flew low overhead and Zavala glanced up at the markings under the wings. His face seemed to warm ever so slightly as it flew past the Tower to land, as if he'd been waiting for that particular ship.

She frowned. 'Why do you stay down in the courtyards this late?'

'Habit.'

'No, it's not. You're waiting for them to come in from the field. Your Titans.'

He slid her a look, the corners of his mouth turning up very slightly, but said nothing.

'Do they know you do this?'

'Of course not. They think I like talking to the Cryptarch till all hours and looking at the City lights – or chasing worried Warlocks all over the Tower.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Why is my staying up something to shout about but yours is okay?'

'Because I stay up because I like to do this, and when I do go to bed I sleep like a stone.'

 _Don't you just have an answer to everything?_  she thought darkly. But it was a sweet thing to do, waiting up for them but not letting them know he was doing it.  _What do you know. The commander had a soft side after all._  'You know, I always thought you were kind of a bossy jerk.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Bossy jerk? Usually it's that I have a stick up my ass.'

'Oh yes, that too,' she said airily. 'But you're kind of …' She looked at him, her head on one side. Then she turned away quickly.

'What is it?'

'Nothing, just …' _Just suddenly I have a huge crush on you, even with that stick up your ass._  She wished he'd look away. She could feel his eyes on her and they were too shrewd.

'I know how to make the world slow for a moment.'

When she looked up at him there was an expression on his face that she'd never seen before. There was nothing bossy or jerky about it. 'You do?'

'Close your eyes.'

She did, and when she felt him move closer her heart started to race. His hand cradled her head and his thumb swept across her cheek, once, twice. The he kissed her, softly, just the gentlest touch of his lips. There was no Tower, no Wall, no City. Just the feel of him and the sound of him breathing. Coming up on tiptoe she pressed her mouth against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was solid and large in her arms, and feeling him against her made flames ripple up her body. Fire against stone.

Suddenly realising how forward she was being she relaxed her grip and sank back down again. He was smiling at her, his hands caressing her ribs. 'You're about to burn up, Sunsinger.'

He kissed her once more, and then murmured. 'Go to bed. Go to sleep. There are always moments to be found. And it will all be worth it, in the end.'

How long had she known the commander and had never seen this side of him? Perhaps she'd stopped expecting people to surprise her and had been closing herself off from everyone, when it was them she was fighting for.

That kiss would keep her going for a while, and maybe, just maybe, the next time she came in late from a patrol and he was waiting for his Titans, she might try and steal another.

Ducking her face from his bright gaze and fighting a grin, she stepped back. 'Yes, commander.'

His smile was exasperated. 'Don't call me that when I've just kissed you.'

She gave him a mischievous look from beneath her lashes. 'Yes, sir.'

And before he could tell her off for that too she tripped lightly away into the darkness and up the stairs of the Tower to her bedroom, sunlight singing brightly in her heart.

* * *

Quietly happy and understanding Zavala? I can't deal with how cute he is. I hope you enjoyed reading this little story. There are definitely more kisses in dark corners of the Tower at 2am for him and Yana. I wrote for warpriests' OC Yana, a Sunsinger Warlock and Commander Zavala. Thank you for reading! You can follow warpriests and myself on Tumblr. I'm dngrs-untld-hrdshps-unnmbrd. 

I think Ikora came off a little unsympathetic in this story, which wasn't my intention. Your homework is to imagine a scene the next morning when Ikora approaches Yana to check on her and finds Yana a bright ball of happy sunshine ready to hit the field. Ikora also notices several blushes from her favourite Sunsinger whenever she passes the commander in the Tower, and soft looks in his eyes when he's around her.

 


End file.
